


Никого не заботит нежная душевная организация плюшевых котов

by Greenmusik



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [11]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Humor, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Питеру некого винить, кроме себя.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644295
Kudos: 27





	Никого не заботит нежная душевная организация плюшевых котов

В происходящем Питер склонен винить себя. Это он в один из патрулей нашёл магазинчик с плюшевыми котами. А заодно и Кроссбоунса. И нет бы разобраться самостоятельно — сдал информацию Железному Человеку. Тот переглянулся с Кэпом, пошутил про недожаренную морду, и забрал дело себе, запретив Питеру даже рядом с тем кварталом появляться.  
  
И зачем послушался?  
  
Каждый заслуживает второго шанса. Даже Кроссбоунс. Питер уговаривает сам себя: двоим за стойкой это не нужно, они и без уговоров управились.  
  
Железный Человек… Нет, Тони Старк, без костюма, и Кроссбоунс… Бывают ли бывшие суперзлодеи? Питер очень хочет верить в это, у него свои причины. Но верить сложно — по тем же причинам. Ну ладно, Брок Рамлоу — он тоже без костюма. Да и какой костюм в центре города среди бела дня? В магазинчике игрушек. Среди плюшевых котов. Полный фурсьют, чтобы покупателей не распугивать?  
  
Заглянуть снова в окно хочется неимоверно. Ещё сильнее хочется развидеть. Это Тони без костюма — приятное зрелище, а Брок Рамлоу — обожжённый, перекрученный, в пятнах и полосах — цирк уродов на выезде. И вот это Тони… «дожаривает».  
  
А вдруг почудилось?  
  
Питер снова заглядывает в тонкую щель между верхом окна и закрытой витриной. Нет. Не почудился ему распластавшийся по стойке Брок Рамлоу с искажённой шрамами и чувствами мордой. И голый Тони Старк, вколачивающийся в него сзади — не почудился тоже. И с осуждающе глядящей на это кошачьей головой фурсьюта Питер полностью согласен.  
  
Осуждает Питер не за то, что Тони дал Броку Рамлоу второй шанс, пусть и таким образом. Не за секс на рабочем месте в обеденный перерыв: лишь бы дверь не забывали закрывать и стойку потом протёрли. Не за то, что секс этот — однополый, тут-то вообще без проблем. Осуждает за то, что пометки в деле Кроссбоунса, все эти «разрабатываю», «планирую проникновение», «объект у меня на крючке» и «очень плотное наблюдение» теперь обрели совершенно иной — вероятно, наконец-то верный — смысл. И будь Питер сейчас не Человеком-Пауком, а собой, у него бы случилась травма и разрыв шаблона.  
  
А так — он просто чуть со стены от смеха не сверзился.  
  
В третий раз Питер заглядывает в окно машинально — на крик. Конечно же, проклинает свой острый слух, супергеройские рефлексы и всё на свете, узрев, как кончает Тони: подёргиваясь, с перекошенным — не хуже, чем у Рамлоу — лицом, вцепившись в исполосованные шрамами бока, слепо блуждая взглядом. Когда Тони оседает вниз на крупно вздрагивающее под ним тело, Питер наконец отрывает от него взгляд. Каждый повёрнутый в его сторону плюшевый кот будто спрашивает: «А что ещё ты ожидал увидеть?»  
  
И впрямь.  
  
Надо было вовсе забыть сюда дорогу и не выяснять, откуда в мастерской и в общих зонах куча плюшевых котов.


End file.
